1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber-optic connector having a connector housing and a fiber holding clip, which can be introduced into the connector housing in order to retain a fiber-optic cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fiber-optic connector such as this is disclosed in EP 347 118 B1. The described connector has an opaque connector housing with a through hole which is closed off at the end by a fiber element. An index matching gel is situated between this fiber element and the fiber-optic cable end for the purpose of refractive index matching. It is also possible to provide a blind hole instead of the fiber element in the connector housing. The blind hole serves as fiber receptacle and the gel is introduced into the said hole for the purpose of refractive index matching. The fiber end then butts directly against the transparent material of the connector housing at the bottom of the receptacle, which also forms the end surface of the connector.
Given a quality fiber end surface, it is equally possible for the gel to be dispensed with and for the fiber end surface to make direct contact with a complementary element, through a through hole in the connector housing.
Since optical fibers, in particular plastic fibers, are also subject to aging, shortening of the fibers in the connector can occur. This can result in an air-gap spacing between the fiber end surface and the stop formed in the connector housing material or the complementary element. Such an air gap leads to increased attenuation in the transmission of light.